


Inside Out

by KathSilver



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Chuckie - Freeform, Grievers, Jaegers (Pacific Rim), Kaiju (Pacific Rim), M/M, Multi, Polyamory, TMR Reverse Bang 2019, actually they all do but whatever, in which i merge two world I never thought to merge, newt has a potty mouth, these boys are together and give no fucks about it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 21:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathSilver/pseuds/KathSilver
Summary: Written for the 2019 TMR Reverse Bang, based on prompt and art from Hi0ctane!Newt, Minho, and Thomas are the only three man drift team left, and one of the few teams left alive at WCKD's Glade Defensive Base that's still capable of getting the job done. If, of course, there were a job to do. When Gipsy closed the Breach they'd all thought it was over, and 9 months of peace had cemented that fact. But when the alarms go off again and a new Kaiju emerges, their Jaeger Chuckie might well be the last thing standing between their world and the worst kind of destruction... the kind that comes from within.





	Inside Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hi0ctane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hi0ctane/gifts).

> Hello!
> 
> So, I've only see the first pacific Rim movie, and even that a long time ago, so I tried to do a touch of research before starting this. I set it not even a year after the events of the first movie and of course had to blur some lines in order for the Glade to fit in properly. This will have three parts when it's finished and I'm just about happy with part two, so you'll see it soon! I had a bunch of fun with this, and it was super challenging, and I'm so grateful for the opportunity to do it! I hope you like it, Mel!

The alarm going off didn’t wake them at first; it’d been so long since they’d heard it that initially he’d thought he’d slipped back into a nightmare, a memory of battles past.

When the rustling of his bedmates roused him more fully, Newt opened his eyes to see the flashing red light glare in time with the blaring, tinny sound the speaker emitted. He knew what it meant, for years now he’d known what it meant, but it shouldn’t be going off anymore.

Gipsy had closed the breach some nine months ago now and not a single Kaiju had crossed over since. There’d been talk of dismantling WCKD entirely and sending the drift pilots on to other efforts elsewhere. The order to disband was expected to come down any day; Minho had started packing their things a week or so ago.

The alarm blared on.

His trousers smacked into his face and knocked him from his stupor; Minho was always the first to react, even if he was still mostly unconscious while he moved. Tommy pushed up from where his legs were entangled with Newt’s and slid to the ground to dress quickly, muttering all the while.

“Shouldn’t be happening… damn thing was closed…”

“Drill?” Newt questioned while he started getting dressed. “Seems like the type of thing Alby’d do.”

“Not a drill alarm love, you’d know that if you weren’t hungover as shit.”

Minho dragged Newt’s shirt over his head while Tommy shoved first one foot and then the other into his shoes. Last night had been their three year anniversary since coming together—_properly _coming together, that is. The trio had been a drift team for nigh on a year and half already before they single-handedly took out two Category III Kaiju in the first Double-Event their side of the Rim had seen.

Whatever was between the three of them had building for a while already, if Newt was being honest with himself. Spending so much time perfectly in sync with them, sharing _everything _even their most intimate moments, feeling drawn to them was inevitable. But that night, so high and elated off of their success, Newt had felt as though despite ending their drift he could still feel everything they felt. After the celebrations with the rest of the men stationed at WCKD’s Glade base, they’d fallen together in such a way that it felt almost natural.

The three of them, together, just made sense. Enough so that even the rest of the world couldn’t fight them on it; especially not with the pilot shortage.

Anyway, last night had been their anniversary and Newt had… enjoyed himself.

“Whose th’one that gave me the Jameson, eh Min? Brought this on yourself, you did,” Newt muttered. Tommy gave him a quick kiss on the cheek in commiseration before he unceremoniously shoved Newt through the door.

“Yep, it’s our fault, and we’ll be feeling the full effects of your hangover in a moment or two,” Tommy said. “Min stop with your hair you’ll be wearing a helmet anyway, we gotta go!”

Out in the hallway the blare of the alarm had sent everyone into a flurry of panicked activity, a flurry that immediately cleared a path through the throng of people leading directly to the Jaeger’s once the trio had been spotted.

The fear in their eyes, their trust, cured Newt’s hangover in an instant.

Outfitted and out of breath, they burst onto the Jaeger floor and were met by Alby, Assistant Director Janson, and the mother-daughter scientist duo of Mary and Teresa to be briefed.

“What’s all this then, Alby? What’re we dealing with?” he asked.

Alby was three shades lighter than normal, and Newt could see the whites of his eyes. Bloke was terrified and a quick glance at the others assured him that Alby wasn’t the only one.

“Teresa? What’s going on?” Tommy prodded.

“This… we’ve never seen this before, Thomas. We don’t actually know what’s going on.”

That wasn’t helpful at all, was it?

“How did it even get here? Raleigh and Mako, they… fuck man. They told us how it all ended up going down, okay? They closed the damn Breach!”

Minho yelling? Also not helpful.

“Can you at least tell us what category we’re facing? Strengths, weaknesses? Anything?” Newt asked, rightly thinking that how it got through was less important until they actually killed the bloody thing.

“It’s not on any of our scales, Newt.” Mary looked as though she was going to be sick, something he’d never seen from her before. “It appears to be part machine… almost like a Kaiju response to Jaeger’s.”

Newt shared a look with Thomas and Minho: muted horror, tempered with resolve.

They’d never been beaten.

They weren’t going to start now.

“We’re sending you down solo at first, with Moonshine Special on standby in case you need assistance. We’re hoping Chuckie can take this thing out by itself, though,” Janson explained.

Off to the left Newt could see Gally and Ben suiting up to board Moonshine; Gally looked over and give him a salute that Newt returned. Back in the beginning, when they’d all been first assigned to the Glade as the last line of defense before the Kaiju would hit the civilian wall, there’d been plenty of rivalries among them. All stationed here hadn’t expected to see much combat, not when places like Hong Kong and Sydney got most of the action. All their Jaeger’s had remained new and shiny for far longer than most, the pilots left to petty competition with one another.

Now, though, with dented metal and cracking paint, fewer pilots by more than half, and what was left piloting something more salvage parts than a full Jaeger? Their small-minded dislike didn’t seem to matter much anymore.

Newt tuned out the rest of the briefing, he’d get it when he linked up with his boys in a moment anyway, and moved towards Chuckie to give him a solid look over.

Whoever had designed him must have been a horror fan for all the resemblance their Jaeger had to the murderous doll; the dome of the head was painted orange with murderous steel spikes to make trying to rip it off… unwise, each of the three arms held a sword capable of both slicing and shooting a cauterizing plasma beam to help contain Kaiju Blue, and the “vines” crawling up his legs were actually small missile launchers. Each aspect of Chuckie was deadly and he had more than a few tricks hidden in his machinery—plenty enough to demand that the load of driving it be shared among three, not two.

“Done day dreaming?” Tommy teased, already with his eyes battle-bright, as he nudged Newt towards the cockpit.

As with every battle, before they lock themselves into the motion rig, they take two seconds to tap each other in sequence. It was a simple thing, some might call it a silly thing, but it was their tradition. How they said all the things they refused to speak aloud until _after _the day was won. Once over, they locked themselves in and made ready to drop straight into whatever unknown it was they were facing.

“Initiating neural handshake,” said Mary over the intercom.

It was time.

Newt looked on in horror at the beast moving through the ocean. It looked like an experiment gone terribly wrong—something from a nightmare. Part animal, part machine, the Kaiju was a heap of slimy skin and metal limbs. Its body resembled a gigantic slug, sparsely covered in hair and glistening white slime, grotesquely pulsating where the wind moved its body. It had no distinguishable head or tail, but front to end it was at least twice the size of Chuckie.

Sharp, metal spikes protruded from a few places on its flesh. But hair and spikes weren’t the only things protruding from the Kaiju’s body. Several randomly placed mechanical arms stuck out here and there, each one with a different purpose. A few had bright fires attached to them. Others had long, menacing needles. One had a three-fingered claw that clasped and unclasped for no apparent reason. Each of its legs rose up higher than the body itself like a spider, and Newt could see the way the muscles in them coalesced to show the strength they held.

They only had a few moments to stare, to strategize, before it could react to the Jaeger dropping down in front of it.

“So, I’m just gonna…” Tommy started before trialing off and pressing a button. A rather large missile launched from Chuckie’s kneecap, aimed at the creatures bulbous and squishy looking body. Newt had to agree that it looked vulnerable, but there was no way that—the missile hit and immediately bounced off of the Kaiju to head right back at them. In unison, Newt and Minho ducked and rolled away from the blast. “Yeah. I figured that’d be too much to hope for.”

“Come on ugly,” Minho said as he lunged out to grapple for one of the creature’s legs, hoping that’d throw it off balance. Newt did the same, and finished Minho’s sentence for him.

“Let’s dance.”

One time, out of curiosity, they’d watched the movies that served as their Jaeger’s namesake. The demon murder doll was spry, nimble, and fast.

So were they.

With two of its legs in a death grip they activated propulsion and leapt, aiming to flip it over and give Tommy’s third arm a clean shot to slice it open, but instead of flipping over its entire body just… rotated, like a sick contortionist, and used the remaining legs to kick Chuckie up and away.

Their landing was hard, flat on their backs, and before they could rise a shape fell from the sky to crash on top of them.

“You’re got to be bloody joking, plasma guns Tommy, fucks sake!”

The Kaiju was on top of them, stabbing Chuckie with its stinger, ripping at him with the clawed legs, scrabbling to find a hold, to find purchase, to rip them wide open.

“It’s not glowing, why isn’t it glowing?” Tommy grunted.

“I don’t care why it isn’t glowing just fucking shoot it already!” Minho yelled.

Tommy’s arm came up from behind them slowly, pulling up from the worst angle beneath the water, to fire the entirety of a plasma clip into what Newt was reasonably certain was the things head. But whatever the skin was made out of it repelled _everything _until the heat of the plasma blaze before them was enough to scorch their faces.

“Oh fuck this!”

Newt couldn’t see past the blaze to find out what Tommy was doing, but suddenly an unearthly mechanical shriek filled the air and the weight that had kept Minho and Newt on the ground had relented. They leapt upwards to land on their feet and catch their breath, to see that Tommy’d apparently stabbed the creature with its own needle-tipped leg.

“Knives out, c’mon, see if we can saw through it,” Minho gasped, still out of breath.

Chuckie then clutched a long, wickedly sharpened double edged blade in each arm, and they ran forward.

“It’s not even trying to go for the city, its blood wasn’t blue, and it’s not fucking glowing.”

“What’re you on about love? Torso spin, now now now!”

_Initiating Torso Spin_

Chuckie’s arms then spun around so quickly that he became like a saw, the bladed edges biting deep into the Kaiju’s legs while it thrashed.

“I’m talking—“

It landed a solid blow at their legs, but they pressed forward.

“—about the fact—“

Minho fired a few missiles at its body, again to no avail.

“—that this ain’t a goddamn Kaiju!”

As if to prove Tommy right, the beast gave up on fighting the bladed torso and… merged. It raised itself half out of the water until it was standing on four of its legs. Four of its legs that then merged together to become only two legs… and then two arms… and then from those arms was something like… missile fire?

“WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK THOMAS!”

“I DIDN’T DO IT!”

“Stop yelling you twats and run!”

Instead of running, however, they rolled across the bay and swept out in an arc to knock the beast off balance. With only two legs holding it up this was massively effective, and soon Chuckie was the one on top of _it _and stabbing with grim determination. They found that if they all bore down with a blade in relatively the same place they could cut through the touch armor like skin and drag their blades down to cut at whatever was inside.

What was inside, however, chilled newt to the bone.

“What the fuck…” he whispered in horror.

Inside the thing’s chest was a mass of cables and wires, with a large clock at the center.

A clock that was counting down.

“_Run!”_

It was yelled not with one voice, but three, as Chuckie sprinted full tilt as far away from the giant bomb as they could get before it went off and launched them clear across the bloody ocean.

Newt was unconscious before they hit the water.


End file.
